


When the World Tilts Sideways

by Marks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Glasses, Kissing, M/M, SASO 2017, Yamaguchi in Tsukki's Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: "Let me try on your glasses," Yamaguchi says."No," Tsukishima says without looking up from his book.





	When the World Tilts Sideways

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO Bonus Round 5: Clue!
> 
> earlgrey_milktea prompted: Tsukkiyama, "yamaguchi in tsukishima's bedroom with tsukki's glasses in his hands."
> 
> Took this one pretty literally but hey glasses kink.

"Let me try on your glasses," Yamaguchi says. They're both sitting on Tsukishima's floor, a foot of space in between them. Yamaguchi's desperate to close that gap, but the idea of Tsukishima knowing that makes his stomach swoop uncomfortably. 

"No," Tsukishima says without looking up from his book. 

Yamaguchi puts his phone on the floor and slides over an inch. "Come on, Tsukki. It'll just take a minute. I know you don't need them to read."

Tsukishima grunts, but doesn't stop Yamaguchi when he slides over again. 

"Is that a yes?" Yamaguchi asks. 

"Yeah, fine," Tsukishima says, rolling his eyes. "Make it quick, though."

Yamaguchi is surprised and delighted by his success. He reaches out to grab them just as Tsukishima lifts his hand to take them off himself and Yamaguchi winds up wrapping his fingers Tsukishima’s wrist instead. Tsukishima pauses. Yamaguchi pauses. They stare at each other and both look away quickly, and Yamaguchi’s hand is still around Tsukishima's wrist. Yamaguchi’s stupid fingers squeeze tight instead of letting go, and Tsukishima sucks in a sharp breath. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes widen. "Sorry, Tsukki!" he squeaks and lets go, scrambling up to run out of Tsukishima’s room and down the hall, into the bathroom. 

"Stupid stupid," he mutters to himself. He left his phone on Tsukishima’s floor, meaning he can't claim his mom texted him and told him to come home, but maybe if he stays in here long enough, he'll figure out a way to climb into the toilet and flush himself to another dimension so he'll never have to deal with the fact that he almost made his feelings blisteringly, awfully transparent. So he guesses he’ll just go back and pretend like nothing weird happened. Tsukki's good at ignoring things. He'll probably just go along with it. 

Yamaguchi nods at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. Yes. Good. He splashes his face with water and takes a deep breath, ready to face Tsukishima again. 

Then there's a knock at the door and Yamaguchi's heart stops. "Yes?" he says. 

"Are you okay?" Tsukishima asks through the door. 

"Everything's peachy!" Yamaguchi calls back. God. Peachy, Tadashi? Really? "Be out in a minute."

Tsukishima doesn't answer right away. "Okay," he says after a second, and his voice sounds small and wrong, which makes Yamaguchi want to fling the door open, but a second later, Yamaguchi hears footsteps as he walks away again. 

When Yamaguchi gets back to the room, Tsukishima is sitting crosslegged on the bed. His book is gone. 

"Hey," Yamaguchi says. 

"Hey," Tsukishima replies, and stares at Yamaguchi. It's the same stare he uses on the court while sizing up his opponents and it's so weird to be on this side of it. Yamaguchi shivers. "You never did it, you know."

"What?" he asks, confused, walking over to the bed. There are a whole lot of things Yamaguchi’s never done. 

Tsukishima looks up at Yamaguchi and gestures to his glasses. "Don't you want to try them on?"

"Oh!" Yamaguchi is relieved. Tsukishima’s picking off where they left off; he can work with that. "Sure, Tsukki." He holds out his hand, but Tsukishima shakes his head and pats the place in front of him.  

"You want them, come and get them."

Yamaguchi’s eyes go so wide they nearly fall out of his head. He studies Tsukishima carefully, looking for any sign that he’s joking, but he only gets that calculating stare in return. “Um.”

Tsukishima pats the bed again. Before he can talk himself out of it, Yamaguchi sits, too, folding his legs so their knees are touching. He sees it when Tsukishima’s eyes flicker down to their legs, then back up to Yamaguchi’s face. Tsukishima’s expression settles into something more relaxed, curious even, as he waits to see what Yamaguchi will do. Yamaguchi can’t really blame him, considering _he_ isn’t even sure what he’ll do.

“Um,” he says again. He lifts his arms and hesitates, but then he leans forward, noticing as Tsukishima sucks in another quick gulp of air, the same way he had earlier when Yamaguchi’s hand squeezed his wrist. He slides his fingers underneath the arms of Tsukishima’s glasses, lifting them up and tugging them gently off of his face. Tsukishima blinks owlishly, and there’s something vulnerable about Tsukishima when he has his glasses off. Maybe that’s why he’d said no to Yamaguchi wearing them at first. Or maybe he sensed intuitively that Yamaguchi would be a complete weirdo about this, which he has been, so nice work, Tsukki!

Yamaguchi tries on the glasses, and the whole world tilts. Okay, not really, but there’s a dizzy downward slope to his vision that wasn’t there before and his stomach turns over unhappily. It’s good he’s still sitting down.

“I don’t know how you see out of these,” Yamaguchi says, pushing the bridge up his nose, like Tsukishima often does. 

“Well, they’re not for you,” Tsukishima points out. “Right now, I can see you okay, but everything else is a ball of fuzz.”

“That’s it?” Yamaguchi asks. “Everything other than me is really fuzz?” 

Tsukishima nods. “Some is brighter fuzz.”

Yamaguchi grins. It shouldn’t be exciting that he’s Tsukishima’s only focal point, but he can’t help it. He’s thrived on attention from Tsukki for as long as they’ve known each other. He takes the glasses off again, but when Tsukishima reaches for his hand to take them back, he pulls his arm out of Tsukishima’s reach and clutches the glasses tightly without even thinking about it.

“No, wait,” Yamaguchi says. “I never get to see you with your glasses off for more than a couple of minutes.”

Tsukishima tilts his head. “So what?”

“So nothing!” God, he’s being so weird and he _knows_ it. He knows he should just give Tsukki his glasses back, but he can’t. He tightens his grip on the frames. “So it’s interesting!” he says, an answer a little closer to the truth. “I get to look at you differently,” he finally mumbles, dropping his head and staring down at his lap.

“Then shouldn’t you be looking at me?”

Yamaguchi’s head snaps up again. 

“What’s different?” Tsukishima asks, leaning forward. Yamaguchi swallows but doesn’t look away again.

“You – you look –“ Prettier, his mind supplies, though that’s not right. Softer, maybe. Tsukishima’s huge eyes are trained on his and if Yamaguchi were so inclined, he could probably count individual eyelashes. “I like seeing you how almost no one else does.”

Tsukishima’s forehead wrinkles up, confused. “But you’ve always done that.” He reaches for Yamaguchi’s hand again, and this time Yamaguchi allows it, letting out a long exhale as Tsukishima’s fingers run over the back of his hand. He pulls his glasses out of Yamaguchi’s hand again, but instead of putting them back on, he sets them on his bedside table. Then he holds Yamaguchi’s hand again and leans in.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi says, hopeful and confused and disbelieving, a whole jumbled up mess of feelings.

“I’ll stop if you want,” Tsukishima says. 

“Don’t stop,” Yamaguchi says, as Tsukishima comes even closer still and his world tilts sideways again. “I don’t want you to stop.”

Tsukishima doesn’t reply, unless kissing counts as a reply. His mouth is warm against Yamaguchi’s, and he seems a little hesitant, too, which makes Yamaguchi feel better. He tries to keep his eyes open, still needing confirmation that this is really happening, but Tsukishima is a blur this close up and Yamaguchi can’t focus when Tsukishima’s tongue grazes his bottom lip. His eyes slip closed as his free hand finds Tsukishima’s thigh, squeezing it as he holds on for dear life. Tsukishima jerks under Yamaguchi’s hand and when he pulls away, his cheeks and his nose, right over where his glasses have left indentations, are pink. 

And his eyes – without the frames and glass to hide behind – are so, so wide. Looking at Tsukki like this, Yamaguchi feels lost but he likes it. He likes it so, so much.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima says roughly.

“Was that –“ Yamaguchi clears his throat and starts again, straightening his spine. “Do you want to do that again?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tsukishima says, and this time Yamaguchi’s the one to lean forward and he doesn’t stop until Tsukishima’s back hits the mattress.


End file.
